


Just a Little Bit

by agoddamnsupernova



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, and terrible, edibles, merry christmas mak, this is hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoddamnsupernova/pseuds/agoddamnsupernova
Summary: Stacie and Beca have a plan to loosen up the Bella house when Aubrey comes to visit.





	Just a Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sisduke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisduke/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, my wonderful aca-child

“Beca, Aubrey is coming in tonight,” Stacie hums, leaning against the other girl’s door frame, brows raised.

“I’m aware,” Beca replies, pausing the mix she had been working on to look at Stacie. “I know that look, what are you cooking up?”

“Some brownies,” Stacie grins and Beca has to stop her own smile from forming. She was co-captain, she was supposed to be mature.

“What kind of brownies?” She asks instead, knowing full well she would end up helping, but she could pretend to be the voice of reason.

“The fun kind, duh,” Stacie snorts, rolling her eyes at the DJ. “I know what you’re trying to do, Chloe isn’t around to disapprove, but Legacy _is_ around to corrupt.”

Beca takes a moment as if she's thinking it over before she’s saving her progress and shutting her laptop. “The butter I made at the beginning of the semester is in the freezer behind the ice cream, let’s do this.”

Stacie does a little dance, grabbing Beca’s hands to put them on her hips. “We’re getting fucked up,” she sings softly, making Beca move with her. The smaller woman laughs softly, shifting to hug Stacie. “Oh, you’re getting soft on me, Mitchell.”

“Me? Soft? Never,” she chuckles, moving away from the brunette. “We have work to do, go get Em and I’ll start making the batter.”

Stacie stands up straight, saluting her captain before turning on her heel to head down toward Emily’s room. Beca shakes her head as she walks down the steps, confident that tonight would be fun and if it wasn’t...well it would be interesting at least.

She’s pulled out just about everything they need to bake by the time Stacie and Emily join her in the kitchen, Emily chattering excitedly about baking. “Oh yeah, Em, we’re gonna get totally baked.”

“Is that what they say when you plan on baking all day?” Emily asks, her eyes almost as wide as her smile. Cleary she had much to learn.

“Em, you’re a beautiful creature,” Beca hums softly, her chest warming when Emily's cheeks flush. “Honey, we’re making weed brownies,” she says after a moment, taking pity on the poor girl.

Emily’s blush grows darker, the color making its way down her neck. “ _Oh_ ,” she breathes out, covering her face as she shakes her head. “Oh my god, I’m so stupid.”

“Not stupid, just adorably innocent,” Beca grins, grabbing some measuring stuff before patting the free counter space. “Wanna sit and watch?”

Emily hesitates for a fraction of a moment before she nods, pulling herself onto the counter, kicking her legs a bit. “So, would it be silly to ask how this whole process works?”

Stacie and Beca share a smile before Stacie moves around the counter to help. “So, at the beginning of the semester Beca made weed butter before she came to school, we keep it hidden because Chloe likes to party but not will always try to be the mom friend first.”

“Weed butter?” Emily asks, tilting her head to the side and Beca can’t stop thinking about how she looks like a cute little puppy. “How do you even make that?”

And so while Beca makes the brownies, Stacie educates Emily on the full process start to finish, leaving the younger girl a little lost for words. By the time the brownies are ready to be thrown into the oven, Emily is excited to try their creation.

“How strong are these gonna be?” Em asks, reaching her finger into the bowl, only to have her hand slapped away. “What?”

“Save the experience for when they’re finished,” Beca chuckles softly before she’s pouring the mixture into a lined pan and pushing the whole thing into the oven. “Well, these ones aren’t as strong as I would normally make them, I cut it down to about fifteen milligrams per one inch bar, so I can serve these in little squares and they’ll be around five milligrams each.”

Emily nods as if she knows what all of this means before she’s scooting off the counter to start cleaning up the mess. She’s already got everything in the sink before Beca can argue and Stacie just shrugs her shoulders.

“Midwesterner, what are you gonna do?” Stacie giggles and Emily nods as she scrubs out the bowls. “Polite and cute, what did we ever do to deserve her?”

“I dunno,” Beca breathes out before she’s clearing her throat and shaking her head. “Anyway, we’ve got about thirty minutes before those are done, how long til Chloe is back with the stuff for dinner tonight?”

Stacie glances at her phone, shrugging her shoulders a bit. “She left about forty-five minutes ago, so I’d wager another hour, she takes forever in Trader Joe’s, always wants to try all the samples.”

“Okay, but they have great samples,” Em pipes in as she sets the dishes on the drying rack. “Like, really great samples.”

“You’d think she was stoned already.”

* * *

Chloe comes home with Aubrey in tow a few hours later, surprising everyone with how early she was. They were all expecting the blonde closer to dinner time. “Look who I found while I was out shopping!”

“I was picking up wine for tonight,” Aubrey sighs softly but she’s smiling nonetheless. “I missed this place.”

“We missed you, too, Bree,” Beca hums as she offers to take her coat. “How was the drive?”

Aubrey shrugs a bit, running a hand through her messy locks. “Stressful, people around here don’t know how to drive, I swear, I was almost ran off the road twice before I even got close to Barden.”

Beca chuckles softly, hanging the coat off the back of a chair. “Well, you’ll be happy to know there are no cars involved with tonight’s dinner, however, there will be ice cream and brownie bites for dessert.”

“Who made brownies?” Chloe asks, brows raised as Stacie and Beca shrug.

“Emily did, she asked for our help though, can’t have Legacy burning down the house,” Stacie grins, slinging an arm around Em’s shoulders. “She’s quite the wiz in the kitchen, even cleaned up before we could offer.”

“Oh, you know...got those midwestern manners beat into me,” Emily says softly, smiling awkwardly as everyone watches them. “They’re really good though, super rich so I made them small. My mom swears by the recipe.”

Beca smiles brightly, pride flourishing in her chest at the girl’s easy lie. She would have to thank her later, but for now, there was dinner to be made and catching up to do. This was the first time they’d seen Aubrey since everything had happened and she was glad they had at least figured some of their shit out since.

Stacie and Chloe take Aubrey into the living room where most of the Bellas are waiting while Beca grabs the groceries to start dinner, Emily trailing behind her like a lost puppy. “What are we making?”

“We?” Beca asks softly as she starts pulling things out, folding the empty cloth bags neatly. “I didn’t realize anyone would wanna help.”

“I like the kitchen,” Emily smiles, reaching for one of the bags. “And I mean, I like to help.”

“You and your manners,” the older girl hums, watching Emily empty out the contents of the bag before folding it just like Beca had with the others. “We’re gonna make lasagna and garlic bread and I had Chloe get stuff for salad.”

“And you told her all this junk food was for?” Emily asks with a smirk, her fingers fiddling with the corner of a bag of chips.

“I told her we were gonna watch movies,” Beca grins, grabbing a mixing bowl. “Now, you wanna learn how to make this or do you wanna try to talk more about how I got Chloe to buy munchies?”

Emily blushes slightly before she’s pulling her hair back into a high ponytail, a determined look in her eye. “Let’s do this,” she grins before she starts washing her hands.

“You’re so fucking cute.”

* * *

“Emily these brownies are to die for,” Aubrey says around a mouthful of ice cream, a hand over her mouth. “You’re seriously gifted.”

Emily grins, having already eaten her brownie, just the one, Beca wouldn’t allow her to have another until she was sure the youngest Bella would react okay. “Thank you, I’ll let my mom know that you all like them.”

She shares a look with Beca, a familiar rush of heat crawling up her neck when the older woman smiles at her. Emily makes herself look away, her eyes dropping to the last of the ice cream in her bowl. She spoons it out with a hum before taking her bowl to the sink. It takes everything ounce of willpower she has to not just do the dishes sitting in the basin, but Beca’s words from earlier echo through her mind.

 _It’s Jessica and Ashley’s turn to do the dishes, just let them be._ She lets out a little huff and settles for just rinsing her dish before heading back to the living room, plopping herself on the floor in front of the coffee table.

“Since we’re all here, we should play a game or something,” Em says softly, looking around the room at her friends. “My mom tells me stories about all the stuff she used to do in college and I dunno, I just wanna have one story like that.”

The room is quiet for a moment before Chloe is smiling brightly, settling down next to her. “We could play truth or dare.”

“We’re not ten, Chloe,” Stacie hums, popping the last of her second brownie into her mouth. “We should play something a little more intense.”

“I think it’s a cool idea, start off small and go from there, yeah?” Beca chimes in, leaning against the cushions. “It’s her first time, we should take it slow.”

“That’s gay, Bec.”

* * *

They’ve been at it for at least an hour before Aubrey and Chloe realize that they aren’t sober anymore and suddenly all eyes are on Emily who is quietly giggling around a mouthful of popcorn. “Em, did you spike the brownies?”

“Nope, but Beca and Stacie did,” she grins, pushing her bangs from her eyes. “They said it would be fun and they were so right.”

“You’re such a snitch,” Stacie chuckles, leaning against Beca. “She ratted us out without hesitation, did you see that?”

“Yes, Stace, I did,” Beca rolls her eyes but lets the taller woman stay where she was, she knew there was no getting Stacie to stop cuddling once she got stoned. “It’s fine, I wouldn’t have let her take the fall anyway. It was your idea.”

“So rude,” Stacie gasps, smacking Beca’s arm gently. “If we were in prison I would have to shank you.”

“This isn’t orange is the new black,” Beca snorts, tapping Stacie’s nose. “Anyway, now that everyone is clued in on being stoned, can we continue the game? I believe it was your turn, Chloe.”

Chloe glares for a moment before she rolls her eyes and looks to Stacie. “Stacie, since this is your fault, truth or dare?”

“Dare, bitch,” Stacie giggles out, leaning forward so the whole room gets a shot of her cleavage. “Bring it, ginger.”

Chloe snorts, taking a moment to think, her eyes flickering between Stacie and Aubrey before a grin spreads across her face. “I dare you to give Aubrey a lap dance.”

The information seems to take a moment to settle into Stacie’s brunette but once it does, the usually overly confident brunette blushes and leans back slowly, wiping her palms against her shorts. “Oh, yeah, I can do that.”

There’s an awkward pause while Stacie struggles to get her legs to work but then Emily surprises everyone and plays Strip That Down from her phone and it seems to give Stacie the boost she needs to straddled the blonde’s lap.

There’s a lot of cheering and hollers from the other Bellas and a few wolf whistles here and there and by the time the whole thing is finished, Aubrey has her fingers buried in dark tresses, pulling the younger girl into a searing kiss.

“It’s about fucking time!”

* * *

Beca is cleaning up the remains of dinner, her mind only slightly foggy around the edges anymore. She knew Jessica and Ashley wouldn’t get to cleaning until the next morning and she wanted to make sure the leftovers were taken care of.

“Hey,” a quiet voice sounds from the end of the counter, making Beca turn with a smile. “Want some help?” Emily asks softly, her fingers drumming against the marble countertop.

Beca nods and waves her over, handing her a plastic bag. “Hold it open so I can put the salad in, that’s the only thing left to take care of.”

“Okay,” Em hums, taking the zipper bag into her hands. “Thank you, for tonight. It was fun and I felt really good and now I’m just oddly sleepy.”

“That’s good, means you reacted well,” Beca murmurs, stuffing a fistful of lettuce into the bag. “Maybe next time I’ll let you have more than one.”

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Emily asks, her head tilting to the side. She knew Worlds was only weeks away and she honestly hadn’t thought much about what life would be like when she was the only Bella left.

“Yeah, you can come and visit me this summer, or I’ll visit you and we’ll get stoned and watch cartoons or something,” Beca smiles, looking up at the younger girl, eyes bright. “I’d miss you too much otherwise.”

Emily is quiet for longer than she means to be while she ponders over Beca’s words, her brows furrowing when the bag is taken from her hands. “I’m gonna miss you,” she says finally, though she’s not sure it was loud enough to be heard. “You’ve done so much for me and I just...I really...”

“You really?” Beca asks, moving to stand in front of Emily once the fridge door was closed. “You trailed off there, you okay?”

Beca’s voice is filled with concern and it makes Emily look at her, those deep brown eyes full of _something._ “Em?”

Emily makes a soft sound at the nickname before she’s cupping Beca’s jaw in her hand, tilting her head up just enough so she can press their lips together. It's soft and sweet and filled with more emotion than either knows what to do with and when it’s over, Emily rests their foreheads together and whispers.

“I’m just really in love with you.”


End file.
